


untitled

by captainswanship



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanship/pseuds/captainswanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the Snow Queen's curse hits Storybrooke, Emma Swan goes down to the docks to check on Killian Jones. Dark!Killian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, this sounded so much better in my head.

It was a bad idea.

A very bad idea. (And deep down, she knew it.)

But she was the savior and she couldn’t concentrate on finding the Snow Queen when her mind was too consumed with Killian’s safety. What if he had escaped his bonds at the docks? What if someone had hurt him already? What if he was – dead?

Her chest constricted at the thought of him being dead and she felt as though she couldn’t breathe. She wrapped her arms tighter around the baby that was fast asleep in her arms.

No. No, he is fine. He is a survivor. He said it himself. He will be okay.

She had said her goodbyes before the curse had hit, locking her parents away in the two separate cells and handcuffing Kristoff to the desk. Yes, it had been heartbreaking to do that to her parents, causing them to say goodbye to yet another child of theirs. But saying goodbye to Killian was horrible. He was her rock, her lifeline. While they were embracing each other, she felt him inhale her scent but after the kiss and his lingering ‘goodbye’, he wouldn’t look her in the eyes as he turned the corner and headed out. Something was wrong, but she had much bigger problems, one at a time.

“Elsa, I need to go and check on Killian. You and Anna need to stay here and keep on eye one my parents, Neal and Kristoff. I just…I’ll be back,” Emma handed Neal over to Anna and turned to walk away. 

“Emma, no its—,” Elsa began, walking towards Emma. 

“No, Elsa. Please. I need to do this. I need to make sure he is all right. Please,” She said, pain in her eyes, “I’ll be right back I promise, and if I’m not back in 20 minutes or so you can come and find me, alright?”

Elsa stared at Emma for a minute and sighed, “Alright.”

Elsa had warned her. She knew from experience how this curse affected loved ones. Although Elsa would have admitted that if Anna were in Killian’s place, she wouldn’t hesitate to check on her. 

And here she is, practically running down Main Street, heading for the docks. Heading to her boyfriend, which was definitely a new term for her to use. The worst thing she could have done was allow him to face this alone, she wanted to keep him in her arms until she could fix this, but she knows that she can’t and that he’d be safer without her.

She slowed down when she reached the docks and stood next to the bench, collecting herself. More like preparing herself. She didn’t know what was going to happen when she saw him. Emma knew that this spell was going to bring out the worst in everyone. This meant that he was most likely going to revert back into his pirate self, the pillaging and plundering Captain Hook. The man that he used to be. She had to admit she was scared.

Walking slowly down the ramp trying to be as quiet as she could, she turned the corner and saw some movement. She stopped and observed him carefully before approaching. She noticed that he had cuffed his good hand, the one without the hook, to the dock and he was standing there tugging at it trying to get free. She wanted very badly to un-cuff his wrist and wrap her arms around him, holding him close and it hurt knowing that there was nothing she could do for him. She was going to make this Snow Queen hurt.

And until she could get to the Snow Queen, Emma was relieved to see that Killian was alive and well. She could get back to Elsa. But as she turned to walk the other way she felt the board below her creak under her foot and she whipped her head around to look at Killian. He was staring right back at her. 

“Ah, so the Savior has decided to grace me with her presence,” He smirked at her, but it wasn’t his normal “flirty” smirk, this one was more wicked looking, reminding her of the recent encounter that she’d had with the Evil Queen back in the Enchanted Forest. 

She turned her body towards him. Taking a deep breath, she slowly moved her body just a bit closer to his, “I just wanted to…”

“What? Make sure I was okay? Well, Swan, if it weren’t for you, there would be no bloody curse. And now it makes sense as to why Neal left you, you’re the bloody curse.”

His voice was close to a shout. He hadn’t been this angry with her since that time she had left him on the beanstalk, and this time he knew where to hit her where it hurts. 

“Killian…” Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Elsa was right; she shouldn’t have come down here. 

“Hook, love,” He sneered at her, “Always been and always will be. I tried to become a better man, and lets face it, not even you are worth it. I should have just ‘pillaged and plundered’ with you when I could have,” he mocked her earlier words back in the diner before their date, “and left while I had the chance. A pleasing conquest I think. Making you a pirate’s whore.”

“You don’t mean that.” Emma said firmly, fists clenched at her side. It was the curse; she was trying to convince herself that more than anything. He really didn’t mean any of these things. 

“Aye. But I do. You are useless. Forever an orphan, thinking that people, your parents, actually care about you,” he chuckled maliciously, “And here they bore another child, ashamed of having you and your powers, hoping this child will turn out normal.”

It reminded her of the interrogation that she had with the Snow Queen and soon she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. As much as she fought it, she found herself walking towards him, trying her best to bring his normal self back. Her Killian. Even though she knew deep down it was no use, “Killian, please,” she whimpered. 

As she was getting closer to him she heard a voice behind her, “Emma, no!” It was Elsa yelling at her, knocking her out of the trance that she was in.

She was in arms range of Killian when she whipped her head around and saw a pained look on Elsa’s face and before she knew what was happening, the dull edge of his hook slammed into her side, knocking her back onto the ground. She fell backwards and scraped her elbow against the dock. The wind was knocked out of her from the blow of the hook. 

Elsa quickly ran down to grab her; she turned back towards Killian, everything happening too fast.

“Go!” He growled at her and she could see the pain in his eyes. Almost thinking it was because he had hurt her. She knew he was in there somewhere. She would save him. 

“Emma we have to go,” Elsa grabbed her elbow pulling her back up the ramp off the dock and onto the street, “Are you alright?” Elsa grabbed Emma’s elbow to check and make sure she was all right.

“Yeah,” Emma let out a shaky breath, “Yeah, I’m fine.” She wasn’t. 

She took one last look at the dock as she walked away. 

She would be his savior even if it killed her.


End file.
